Yo soy Santa
by Vismur
Summary: Conan no cree en la Navidad, Kid quiere darle un buen regalo. KidCon.


_Título: Yo soy Santa_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Resumen: Conan no cree en la Navidad, Kid quiere darle un buen regalo. KidCon._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **YO SOY SANTA**

 **Drable.**

Que los japoneses no creyeran en la Navidad, era razonable, después de todo, la religión dominante no era el Cristianismo, y todo lo que Japón ha adoptado de la Navidad ha sido influencia del extranjero, junto con algunas empresas que buscan ganancias en la venta de sus productos.

Pero, el gran pero, para Kaito Kid, la navidad es un evento de gran importancia, bueno, para ser justos, para el mago cualquier fecha para hacer bromas, dar regalos, desear buenas cosas, estar en familia, son fiesta en los libros de Kid, incluso si significa usar acontecimientos que nunca influenciarían a la cultura popular actual.

Así que no fue para nada raro, que Kid había mandado un mensaje para robar el 24 de diciembre a las 11:50 pm para llegar al 25 de diciembre del museo de Beika.

Conan no debería estar aquí, él tendría que estar en su cama durmiendo, ¿Por qué lo habían traído aquí?, oh cierto, maldito ladrón que había desafiado al tío de Sonoko, por una vez en su vida no quería saber que espectáculo tenía el ladrón de blanco, él solo quería dormir.

Pero nadie estaba tomando su opinión, la joya que estaban protegiendo, era la "Luna de plata", un hermoso Zafiro, con un tenue color azulado.

El tío Suzuki estaba bastante confiado en que sus trampas funcionarían esta vez, sin embargo una nevada empezó a caer, bloqueando poco a poco la visión del espacio.

\- ¡No pierdan la vista de la joya! – gritó el inspector Nakamori en algún lugar, los copos de nieve empezaron a brillar cuando la luz se apagó, creando un espectáculo maravilloso.

\- Jojojo – dijo alguien la nieve se quitó lo suficiente para revelar a Kid con un saco en su espalda – gracias por venir al espectáculo de este día, y gracias por aceptar vestir para la ocasión – cuando la nieve se calmó, los oficiales tenían vestuarios de duendes, Santa Claus, Renos, galletas de jengibre, osos polares, pingüinos y muñecos de nieve.

\- ¡Kid! – Gritó Nakamori en un traje de pingüino, a duras penas podía caminar.

\- Bueno, bueno, no se precipite inspector Nakamori, podría caerse – dijo con petulancia mientras tomaba la joya – tomando a "Luna de plata" - ¡Feliz Navidad equipo de trabajo! – dijo saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Conan le persiguió, aunque había estado embelesado un momento con el espectáculo de nieve, le siguió rápidamente, agradeciendo que no le hubiesen cambiado la ropa.

Cuando alcanzó al ladrón, el saco que tenía no se encontraba en ningún lado, y él lo esperaba.

\- ¡Feliz navidad!- dijo con entusiasmo, claramente feliz por verlo, Conan retrocedió un momento con cautela.

\- Regresa la joya – dijo, preparando un balón de futbol.

\- Por supuesto, ya hasta le puse un lazo – dijo señalando "Luna de plata", quien tenía un elaborado moño – así que quita tu hermoso puchero y sonríe – dijo con felicidad.

\- Es tu culpa – ignorando la palabra "hermoso" para seguir mirando de muerte al ladrón.

\- ¿Es así?, bueno, yo quería darte un regalo de Navidad, y esta es la única manera de verte – con un chasquido, una caja mediana apareció en su mano.

\- Solo regresa la joya – respondió.

\- Bueno – y rápidamente saco una bomba de humo y utilizo.

\- Espera – grito tratando de localizar el ladrón, y luego sintió algo frio en su cuello, y un aliento es su mejilla.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad Tantei-kun! – y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca.

Cuando se quitó el humo, su cara estaba completamente roja, "Luna de plata" estaba en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, y en su cuello se encontraba un collar con una lagrima de color azul, casi del color de sus ojos, el sonrojo se extendió un poco más, cuando se calmó un poco, se dio cuenta que en el cielo se escribía de color dorado la frase ¡Feliz Navidad!, y el guiño de Kid, solo quizás, no le fastidiaría si en año nuevo hacia un evento parecido a este si significaba recibir un beso, después de que le diera su merecido, pero un beso como Dios manda, no las tonterías que hizo hoy.

FIN


End file.
